


Just Friends

by Thebiwife



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Dominance, F/F, F/M, Kalicia, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Willicia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiwife/pseuds/Thebiwife
Summary: Takes place after After s3.01 and onwards.An alternative look at who Leela was, how she came to be...and who she still is.
Relationships: Alicia Florrick/Kalinda Sharma/Will Gardner, Alicia Florrick/Will Gardner, Peter Florrick/Kalinda Sharma
Kudos: 5





	1. Just Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first posted 25/02/20  
> edited 16/09/20

“Anyway. I gotta go. Gotta be somewhere at 8.45,” Will swigged his scotch.

“Really? That specific?” Kalinda toyed.

 _Of course she knows_. Will wondered why he ever doubted it. “Yup. Be good.”

 _Oh, I will,_ Kalinda thought to herself.

***

Alicia put lipstick on in the mirror before Will arrived at her apartment. Although it was something she'd done a thousand times before, historically it had always taken place while she was confined to her bedroom, Peter doing up his tie next to her, doing a terrible job of it and needing her to help, the one thing she ever did that reminded him of his Mom. More recently, the two of them had got ready in exactly the same way, just a couple of miles apart in their separate apartments, and this time if Peter _really_ needed help, he would have to call his Mom. Or Eli.  
  
There was a prompt knock at the door. Looking at the clock, it was only 8.42-ish. _It wasn’t like Will to be early_ Alicia thought to herself. She tousled her curls again before going to open the door.

“Don’t you look a treat,” Kalinda said, biting her bottom lip, Alicia barely registering that it wasn't Will waiting at the other side of the door until she found herself staring at Kalinda's lip gloss. Distracted, she turned her face away.

“What are you doing here? I have nothing to say to you.”

“If you’re sleeping with your boss you need to be careful how you go about it,” she said, holding up her palm with a yellow post-it stuck to it, Alicia’s handwriting on it stating _8.45. My place. Bring liquor_. “You never left me cute notes with instructions. Which I did follow, by the way,” she held up a bottle of bourbon.

“Kalinda, please leave.”

Kalinda stepped forward, kissing distance from her colleague. Did Alicia not know her better, she would have felt threatened by her. If Alicia knew she was the only person to have made Kalinda cry in the last four years she may have had the gumption to force her out.  
  
“I’m here to protect you, Alicia. Anyone could’ve seen that note and worked out what was going on.”

“How does this protect me?”

“It turns an illicit hook-up into an innocent hang-out. Can I come in or not?”

The elevator dinged and footsteps came around the corner.

“K, did you follow me here?” Will asked, appearing behind Kalinda.

“I think you’ll agree that I arrived first.”

“We cannot do this out here,” Will smiled, raising an eyebrow.

Kalinda laughed flirtatiously.

Alicia glared at Kalinda, who she'd only ever seen behave in such a way when using it to her advantage. “Do what out here!? There's nothing to _be_ _done_ here.”

“Let us in, Alicia,” Will smiled, stepping into the apartment. Alicia attempted to close the door on the investigator, but Will took Kalinda by the hand and brought her with him. “The more the merrier, right?” He wandered into the living room and peered into her bedroom, making Alicia's nerves hit her stomach as she flashed back to the very playful and sensual sex the last time he was over.

Kalinda was in the kitchen looking for a glass for her bourbon.

Alicia’s lip shook out of worry and confusion. “What is this, Will?” she whispered

“Let’s find out,” he smiled heading into the kitchen and taking a seat. “So, Kalinda, what brings you here?”

“I intercepted your secret code,” she laughed, passing the yellow sticky note to him. “Try harder.”

Alicia stood between the two of them. “Kalinda, I’m only going to ask once more, please leave.”

“What, and miss out on all the fun?” Kalinda laughed, swivelling on the stool. She was more drunk than she'd realised when she'd left the bar.

“You’re so bad,” Will laughed. “Alicia, I’m sorry if Kalinda got the wrong idea. But we’re all friends here.”

"Just friends1?" Alicia frowned. “And, Will, no we are **not** all friends here.”

“What?!” Will laughed, before realising this wasn't something to play around with, her frown growing increasingly more stern. "Has something happened between you two? I know Diane mentioned something but I just assumed she was way off, like she usually is on anything borderline personal."

“Kalinda decided that fucking my husband four years ago wasn’t a secret she wanted to keep anymore.”

"Peter, huh?" Will asked, nodding as if to weigh up Kalinda's choice in his head. He couldn't help but smile as he raised his eyebrow at Kalinda. "Not your usual type."

Kalinda stood up, attempting to be sober and sincere for at least a second and putting her palm in front of Will's face. “I can't keep secrets from people I care about, Alicia. I just didn't know _how_ I cared about you.”

“I wouldn’t want you to know a _single_ secret of mine. Not after what you’ve done. Get out.” Alicia scowled, walking to open the front door, signalling for her to leave. “And well, Will, it was fun while it lasted,” she guffawed. If she didn't laugh she would cry.

Will pulled Alicia by the wrist into her bedroom, closed the door and lowered his voice. “What do you mean? The night is young. I'm here now.” He was overexcited in his manner. 

“I cannot…” Alicia flapped her arms like a kid having a tantrum, trying to loosen his grip on her in more ways than one. "Have you taken something...?" she snapped. "There’s no way we’re doing anything now. Make her leave and go with her.”

“Come on, lighten up!”

“Lighten up!? She fucked my husband, I can barely stand working with her, let alone drinking with her, and then it turns out she knows our plan was for you to spend the night, all coked up or whatever you've done.”

“I’m sure we can let her stay for a drink or three.”

“Will, no.”

"I thought you would...wanna spice things up a bit.”

“You did not just say that.”

“Say what!?”

“Spice things up? No..."  
  
"You're not...curious?"  
  
"Are you saying that taking me against the wall in your office is too vanilla for you?”

“It was my private bathroom...No but I am saying that perhaps we could...I just wanna make you feel good, Alicia.”

“How does any of this make me feel good.”

“Lots of ways. Kalinda, she...has her ways.”

“Are you kidding me!? Are you actually asking me what I think you are?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve ever done it…”

“Done exactly what Will?”

“Gone to Kalinda. Sorry, I mean _Leela_.” He laughed, and she hit him on the arm.

“Of course, you’ve fucked her too! She’s probably out there searching social media for my high school boyfriend too.”

“That’s not her style.”

“What do you mean!? Her style isn’t that she loves to fuck any man that’s ever shown any interest in me!?”

“That's _exactly_ her style, Alicia, _she_ likes to fuck _them_. She would love to fuck you too.”

“You’re going to have to explain this to me. So Leela is her... alter ego?”

“You could say that, yeah.”

“And you…she took you in the...?”

“Alicia,” he took her by the wrist, “not everyone is into the same stuff. I don’t expect that from you. That doesn’t mean I should be ashamed of it. Loosen up a little.”

“So what does she do?”

“She's a dominatrix. She dominates men. And women too, if they like it. Although generally, from what she‘s said, the women tend to prefer _Kalinda_ , she’s a much more sensitive lover.”

"Kalinda is her _softer_ side?" Alicia rolled her eyes, losing interest in the details. “Does Diane know that your in-house investigator has a side-gig as a dominatrix?”

“Not that I’m aware of. The name isn’t exactly a secret around here though. They may not know that it’s _her_ until after she shows up in the flesh. I tend to find that the embarrassment on their part forces them to pretend their encounters never happened. It's been to our advantage in the few cases it has come up.”

“With _clients!?_ Will, I do not want to hear any more."

“Come on, Alicia. I've had a few drinks, so has she, maybe a little something else. Is her coming in here tonight really that big a deal?”

“It’s a bit of a mood killer, to say the least.”

“I’m sure I could get you back in the mood. Call me Glen Miller.”

“You are so cheesy,” Alicia couldn’t help but smile. "But I am still so angry at you."

“And you love it.” He side-eyed the door in the direction of where Kalinda had finally found a glass tumbler and begun drinking her bourbon.

Alicia frowned. “Get her in here.”

Will walked out of the bedroom, returning with Kalinda trailing behind him, bourbon still in hand. As he dragged her to face Alicia her eyes glistened.

Alicia sat on the edge of her bed, one leg folded over the other. “Kalinda, what did you exactly do to my husband?” She checked her nails, at least attempting to act disinterested.

“What I do to every guy who pays me.”

“Which is what?”

“I dommed him.”

“You _dommed_ him?”

“Dominated. That’s what he wanted me to do.”

“You’re saying he couldn’t get that from a cheap blonde prostitute so he convinced an underling to do it to him instead?”

“It’s not like that. My rates are...negotiable."

Alicia's eyebrows lowered scornfully.

"He wanted to try something, he heard about...what I do, wanted to try it, it wasn’t for him. That’s it.”

"Try what exactly?" Alicia sat down, struggling to compose herself, zoning out from Kalinda's detailed response, not even paying attention to the fact she was now removing her signature high-heeled leather boots. The images being conjured in her head made Kalinda’s daily appearance appear demure and innocent in comparison. She pictured more leather, straps, chains. The rest, her own naive imagination couldn’t quite manage.

“...And I can see now why he couldn’t ask it of you.”

Will’s eyebrows raised with intrigue. “Kalinda, that is so inappropriate,” he swigged on her bourbon now, struggling not to splutter as he laughed.

"I should have known she'd been evaluating my marriage the whole time."

"Come on Alicia, you owe me one," Kalinda said, sitting on the end of Alicia's bed which was just too high for her feet to touch the ground once her boots were off.

"How, by any stretch of the imagination, do _I_ , owe _you,_ anything!?"   
  
“I _am_ your alibi,” Kalinda smiled, “Diane also saw the note. You’re welcome.”

“Alicia,” Will held his hands up to calm her, “K is a friend. A really good friend,” he raised his eyebrows

“She blackmails her friends, sleeps with their husbands as some alter ego of hers, who is apparently popular with her male friends too, including...her boss. How is that a good friend of _anyone!?_ ”

“She was a good friend to me."

Alicia pushed Kalinda by the shoulder in an attempt to move her from the bed. Kalinda stayed put.

"Come on, she’s not blackmailing us, she covered for us. Besides, you can hardly say anything about the sleeping with your boss thing..."

“Alicia, _please,_ I want to stay.” The way she said it, wiggling her feet that hovered about the ground childishly, provoked no response from Alicia. Kalinda shrugged. “She's not interested. See you tomorrow, boss,” she said, kissing Will briefly on the lips, requiring a big lift onto her toes to reach them, then licking hers as she pulled away and bobbed back down to her natural height.

Alicia had seen the kiss coming, and although she expected it to, she didn't feel jealous. If anything, it turned her on. She heard the scrape the bottle of bourbon made against the counter as Kalinda, boots back on, grabbed it and headed for the door.

“I need a drink first,” Alicia said between gritted teeth, following her to the kitchen. "Kalinda, bring that back here."

"Someone changed their tune," Will's eyes glistened.

Alicia poured and shot her bourbon, slamming her glass back onto the counter. "Will, we may have a spectator tonight."


	2. More Than Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely not one of my best haha but I'm in day one of lockdown and just needed to get something written.  
> edited 16/09/20

“You're telling me, you guys were best friends, but she didn’t already know about us?” Will swigged on a beer in bed, Alicia naked beneath the sheets next to him, Kalinda passed out at the foot of the bed.

“She encouraged me to go after you. But I didn’t tell her, no. I haven’t told anyone.”  
  
“Neither have I, not that it seems to have helped. It does seem we will have to start being a bit more careful."

Alicia lay in silence, Will’s hand gently caressing her thigh under the sheets.

“It’s sad that you two aren’t friends.”

"Ok, are you buttering me up or turning me on?"  
  
"I'm serious. You guys are great together. You can't shut her out of your life because of one thing in your past."

"She slept with my husband, Will."  
  
“Yeah? And you're sleeping with me. If it's Kalinda that’s what made you realise you were not being treated right by him I’m glad she did. Because you deserve better. You deserve more.”   
  
"More? This is more?"  
  
"This is more than I've dreamed of for years, Alicia."  
  
“Because you got two women in the room with you Will? I feel humiliated, tricked." She sat up. “We need to stop, Will. I deserve more than sneaking around, pretending we don’t have feelings here when we do, you playing tricks on me to get another woman, my former _best friend_ , into bed with us too?”

“That’s wasn’t my plan.”

“You wouldn’t have said no.”

“Because I love to see you feel good. The way you act when I kiss your neck, when I touch your breast, when I go down on you. I just saw an opportunity for you to feel so much more of that.”  
  
“By having Kalinda fuck me while you watch?”

“No, to have me and my best friend work together to give you the best orgasm you’ve ever had. To watch you glow.”

“Oh so she’s _your_ best friend now?”

“Well, it’s between her, you, and Diane.”

“Then why don’t you see if Diane’s interested?”

“Oh come on Alicia. Kalinda and I have done this kinda thing before. I know it won’t ruin our friendship.”

“Doesn’t it ruin your relationships?”

“That’s wasn’t why Tammy moved to London.”

“What does Tammy have to do with this?"

“She left because she was threatened by _you_ ,” Will laughed, his eyes closed.

“And you're trying to tell me that you genuinely want me? You're not playing games?”

“I genuinely want you. Or for you to have the best orgasm of your life, at least.”

She hit him playfully with the pillow, she couldn't help but smile. “And you can guarantee that would be the case?”

“If you haven’t had one from a woman before I can pretty well assure it, yeah.”  
  
"I might need another from you...just for comparison's sake." She ran her tongue across her top teeth with relish.

"Don't, you know that turns me on."

Alicia blushed, "isn't that what you want?"

***

“So if she's your best friend when did she tell you about her...side hustle?” Alicia was now in the kitchen, in only one of Will's t-shirts and her panties, making coffee. It was 8am, and although Kalinda had stirred slightly she wasn't get up and about. Alicia hadn't expected liquor to affect Kalinda quite so much.

“I knew about it before we were friends. I didn’t ever think I'd want to take advantage of Leela's _services_ personally, but one time after a few tequilas I’d lost all inhibitions and I gave her a call.”

“And she fucked you?”

“Yeah.”

“How?”

Will laughed. “What do you think she did? I'm sure you can use your imagination.”

“Actually, I don’t think I want to know.”

As they sipped coffee and said little else to each other, merely meeting each other's eyes over the rim of their mugs or a section of the Tribune they had split into sections, Alicia reading up on a gun control issue where Will had grabbed straight for the Sport section.   
  
"Morning," Kalinda yawned, sounding surprisingly fresh. She helped herself to a mug, Alicia having forgotten the number of times they'd worked here together previously, of course she knew where everything was, although it had taken her that bit longer in her inebriated state the previous night. That didn't mean Alicia didn't find it arrogant for her to help herself. _She makes a habit of that._  
  
"I didn't expect you awake anytime this side of noon," Will sneered. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Surprisingly well, considering how much noise you two make."  
  
Alicia slammed down her newspaper on the counter in protest. "We are not loud!"  
  
"Wanna bet!? I've whipped guys who make less noise than you do when he licked your neck."  
  
"Ok, do you actually want to leave? I will happily throw you out on the street in last night's clothes if that's how this is gonna end."  
  
"Alicia, come on, it wasn't a criticism."

"Sure it wasn't," Alicia rolled her eyes. "Don't let me get in the way of two old flames rekindling."

"It wasn't, Alicia, please. I know it's been a while since Will and Leela got together, it's not something we ever made a habit of. But last night, watching you guys, it was... _hot_."

"Are you just going to follow me around for the rest of my life fucking any guy that ever shows any interest in me?"

"Come on, Leesh, you could have any guy you want. Who wouldn't want you. _I_ want you. And I'm speaking as Kalinda here, not Leela."

"Kalinda, you're not into me."

"You know me, I'm flexible. I don't want to dominate you...I just want to make you feel good. I just don't know what you want..."

"I told you," Will said, disappearing to the bathroom.

"I wanted to just _fuck_ this guy I've been fucking, enjoy the time we spend together...why did you come here? Why did Will _want_ you here?"

Kalinda held out a hand to Alicia. "Come on, as he said, aren't we all friends?"


	3. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will spotting Celeste at the midwest Bar Association Conference stirs some ideas up between him and Alicia, and of course Leela is keen to join in. 
> 
> Some dialogue taken from s3.04.  
> edited 16/09/20

Outside the conference, Will automatically dialled Alicia. She was his go-to when he felt the need to clear his head, which he clearly needed to after Celeste had just tried to force him to confront his indiscretion head on with the source of his anxieties, Mr. State's Attorney Himself.

"What are you doing?" he asked, not even saying hello. How speaking to _Mrs. State's Attorney_ was supposed to ease his feelings he had no idea. All he knew was he wanted to hear her voice.

"Working on a pro bono, what are you doing?"

"I don't know, whoring myself out...I sort of miss you."

"I sort of miss you too."

"What can we do about that?"

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"

Will noticed Celeste from the corner of his eye. "An old flame reminded me of some good times we had back in Baltimore. I thought I was too old for that stuff, but, after the other night, maybe we could...?"

"You mean Celeste? Wait. No."

"Not with Celeste. With _Leela_."

"Oh, come on Will, really? Do we have to even discuss this?"

"It's not like you have much more to hide from her. Remember what I promised?"

"Yes. I remember."

"So?"

"So I'll think about it. Go whore yourself out and get us some clients this time."  
  


* * *

  
"You're good at this," Alicia whispered, breathing deeply as Will went down on her. They weren't in her bed this time, but his. Although she hadn't seen much of his apartment she had talked him into hosting since they had far more to worry about if they were caught by the kids, Peter, or _worse,_ Jackie. All it took was for Zach to decide he didn't want to stay at his dad's that night, or for Grace to forget her homework planner. The latter had actually happened once before, thankfully on a night Alicia was home alone preparing for a deposition the following day.

Alicia grunted in discomfort, trying to clear her head of thoughts around parenting and her mother-in-law to fully enjoy the attention from her lover.

"You ok?" Will asked, between gentle licks on her labia and kisses on her clit. 

"Oh, yeah," Alicia fake-laughed. After a couple of minutes she felt her slow orgasm edging closer, although the anxious knots in her stomach were doing their part to prolong it further. They'd been trying to last increasingly longer, difficult with how rarely they had been getting together recently, and Alicia finally felt like she might be about to climax when a knock on the apartment door interrupted them. 

"That was just the warm-up," Will laughed. She stayed stubbornly still after Will had stopped pleasuring her, and reluctantly climbed back over him so he could throw on his t-shirt and a pair of lounge pants.

"I forgot _she_ was coming." Alicia sneered upon the mere pronoun that alluded to the third party joining them. As she heard the door click open she collapsed back onto the bed in resignation.

"We didn't expect you yet," Will mumbled.

"When am I ever not on time!?"

"There's on time and then there's..." 

Kalinda pushed past Will into the apartment, finding Alicia scrambling to cover up in Will's robe as she joined them in the kitchen.

"I brought tequila, hope you don't mind," Kalinda said, "for old times' sake."

Alicia faked a smile then disappeared to fix her hair while Will went searching for shot glasses, only able to find a series of novelty ones from Texas, Florida and New York. Kalinda laughed as placed them on the bar. "I don't do shots, ok? These were gifts."

"Is there a matching pen with a girl whose bikini falls off too?" she put the Floridian bikini-clad-boob-shaped glass in front of Will.

He sneered at her, pouring three shots before scrambling around his badly-stocked kitchen sourcing limes and salt. 

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Kalinda asked, slowly licking her hand before the salt was even on the table.

"Depends what you brought with you," Will said, eyebrows raised. 

"You haven't addressed me yet, so what do I know?"

"Oh, you mean, I haven't addressed _Leela_ yet."

"You got it."

"Ok. Well, we'll have that discussion after a few shots." He looked awkwardly over his shoulder in the direction that Alicia disappeared. "Are you coming, Alicia?"

"Not for a while yet," she said, laughing at her own joke and exhaling softly through her nose. Attempting to reemerge from the bathroom with a superior air of confidence she slowly stepped out onto the cold tiles of the kitchen in her bare feet, wearing only her slip, on Will's prior request, with her hair pinned up, which she rarely did. If anything, she hoped a different image of her would help Kalinda separate whoever this woman was with her former best friend. The one whose marriage she had a hand in breaking down.

As Alicia sat on the barstool next to Will she ran one foot up and down his bare leg.

"Is it weird that I like that," Will whispered to Alicia who relished the attention, triggering Kalinda's decision to start the shots. 

"You like way weirder shit," Kalinda said dryly as she pulled lime out of her mouth. "Alicia, what's the weirdest thing Will has done to you?"

"You expect me just to come out and outright answer that question? I'd say everything we did the night and morning that _you_ spent with us."

"Oh come on Alicia, that was nothing." Will laughed. "If tonight's going to happen you need to loosen up," he rubbed her shoulders. "You want me to tell her?" 

"I don't think anything we've done _has been_ that weird. Save for having invited Ms. Sharma watch us only for her to to pass out before we got anywhere. You're welcome, by the way." 

"I guess I was saving myself for the real thing," Kalinda shrugged. She picked the slice of lime back up, chewing the strands of fruit that remained. "You guys are a shot behind, if you're going to try keep up."

Alicia rolled her eyes and poured salt onto her hand. "Salud," she said, accented terribly, holding her shot up to Will's.

"L'chaim," he met her shot with his.

"Do you want to know the weirdest thing Will's done with _Leela_ ," Kalinda smirked, interrupting their moment. 

"I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"He called her _Alicia_."

Coughing at her surprise, Alicia hid her blushing behind her hand, flattered.

"K, did you really go there?" Will mumbled, began pouring the next shots.

"You need to decide what you want tonight. Is it _Kalinda_ or _Leela_ or _Alicia_."

"What about what I want?" Alicia asked.

Kalinda and Will both turned to Alicia in stunned silence.

"What do you want?" Kalinda asked, brushing a loose hair out of Alicia's face. She stood up to approach Alicia, in a way she never did, not even when thy were close.

"I want that orgasm Will's been teasing me with."

"Can't he manage one himself?"

"He promises it will be better with you, Kalinda."

Kalinda's expression softened. "I've wanted to do that for so long, Leesh. You wouldn't let me _near_ last time."

  
***

The morning after their _sleepover,_ the only thing Alicia had allowed to happen was for Kalinda to stay out of her sight as Will fucked her, although not knowing exactly she was doing with Will while he'd taken her from behind was frustrating to say the least. Everytime she and Will had been together, which had only been exclusively as the two of them since that eventful morning, he would tease her if she brought it up. _Is Mrs. Florrick, a married woman, jealous that her side-piece got a bit of action from someone else?_

Of course, it wasn't merely the fact that Kalinda, or _Leela_ , was doing...whatever she does, while Will fucked her, but also that it put Alicia off her game. Far too difficult for her to concentrate, she lost her train of thought, the build-up to her orgasm going with it out the station too. And more recently, whatever Will alluded to having got up to with Celeste and God knows who else, was undoubtedly having the desired effect on her. She was _jealous_.

And as the party in this affair who insisted it stay _casual_ , thatit must remain private, that she was going to work her way up at Lockhart/Gardner and not have her affair with her boss stop her, she wasn't really in position to call the shots. 

Unless this time, she _was._

***

"If we're doing this, we're doing this properly. I want to know and be a part of whatever is going on between the two of you."

"Oh, Leesh, this time isn't about us, it's about _you_ ," Kalinda smiled, raising her eyebrows, her eyes twinkling. "Now, as you're already dressed for the occasion, I just need to know, how do you want me?"

Will shrugged, indicating with his hands and murmurs through a mouthful of liquor that it was for Alicia to decide.

"What do you mean?"

"Like leather or...?"

"Oh, gosh no. Something softer?"

"Of course," Kalinda smiled, "be right back."

Alicia turned back to Will the second Kalinda closed the bathroom door. "Are we actually doing this?!"

"We kinda already did," he laughed. "She's watched me fuck you, she's fucked me whilst I fucked you, all that remains is for her to fuck you."

"And what part do you play in this?"

"Whatever you want," he smiled. He put his hands on her shoulders, massaging them to release the tension, which he would probably do three times a day for her if he could. "Come on Alicia, you need this. Just let Kalinda take over, she knows what she's doing."

"A little too well, you might say," Alicia said spitefully, taking a shot of Tequila.

"Less of the slut shaming," Kalinda said, arriving back at the table by them, dressed not dissimilarly from Alicia; soft and sheer dark nude underwear, contrasting beautifully with her skin tone, hair also pinned back, although that was no surprise to them. "So what are we thinking?" she asked. "Do we need to worry about protection?"

"Oh, well we...don't," Will muttered.

"Brave," Kalinda sneered as she poured another drink. 

"Hey, look, we've been exclusive for a while...and Alicia has an IUD."

"Ok, sure, the extra-marital affair is exclusive."

"Kalinda, please. You're really not the one we need this lecture from."

"Good to know. I'll be in the bedroom, whenever you two want to join me?"


End file.
